Plot Generator Stories
by StrawberryKiwi-chan x3
Summary: Just some random Plot Generator stories, since the links in my profile don't work :T Also, There is some offensive content so please beware.
1. Curse of the Pulsating Kakugan

Whilst investigating the death of a local CCG Investigator, a generous Being a Ghoul inc. called Kaneki Ken uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, pulsating kakugan circulating throughout Tokyo. As soon as anyone uses the kakugan, he or she has exactly 21 days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look translucent. A marked person feels like a nippy cat to touch.

Kaneki gets hold of the kakugan, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into his mind: an important giraffe balancing on a simple CCG Investigator, an old newspaper headline about a catapulting accident, a hooded horse ranting about hands and a drinking well located in an eerie place.

When Kaneki notices his ankles have cat-like properties, he realises that the curse of the pulsating kakugan is true and calls in his aquaintances, a Waiter/Waitress called Rin Hiragi, to help.

Rin examines the kakugan and willingly submits herself to the curse. She finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. She finds the important giraffe balancing on a simple CCG Investigator particularly chilling. She joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Kaneki and Rin pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded horse. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?

Praise for The Curse of the Pulsating Kakugan

"This is actually pretty scary. I'll never be able to look at another pulsating kakugan for as long as I live."

\- The Daily Tale

"Oh please! There's nothing scary about an important giraffe balancing on a simple CCG Investigator. Are we supposed to feel spooked?"

\- Enid Kibbler

"The hooded horse really freaked me out."

\- Hit the Spoof

"I hope Kaneki and Rin get married."

\- Zob Gloop


	2. Taste of a Ghoul

Kaneki Ken suspected something was a little off when his brave touka (friend) tried to Taste him when he was just six years old. Nevertheless, he lived a relatively normal life among other humans.

It wasn't until he bumped into the devilishly creepy Ghoul, Rize Kaimashiro, that his life finally began to make sense.

However, Rize proved to be understanding and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Binge-Eating. Kaneki soon learnt that Rize had taken an oath never to Love a human being.

When Kaneki's brave touka (friend) is injured in a Construction Accident accident, Kaneki realises his own life is at risk.

Despite Rize's Beautiful and Attraction, Kaneki finds himself falling for the Ghoul. Only fate will decided whether she kills or protects him.

One night, a Dogs appears before Kaneki and warns him of a darkness within Rize. The Dogs gives Kaneki the massive Kagune - the only weapon that can defeat a creepy Ghoul.

Will Kaneki find it in himself to kill the only creature who has ever made him feel truly Alive? (Hint: yes!)

Praise for Taste of a Ghoul

"Oh my golly gosh - where can I find myself a tasty creepy Ghoul?"

\- The Daily Tale

"Oh please! Like a human would ever be able to kill a Ghoul with a massive Kagune!"

\- Enid Kibbler

"I didn't like the brave touka (friend) at all and was glad when the Construction Accident accident happened."

\- Hit the Spoof

"The blurb spoilt the plot. I don't need to read it now."

\- Zob Gloop


	3. Deserted Fangirl's Mom's House

Fangirl McSockinzz looked at the desolate Sketchbook in her hands and felt healthy.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her quiet surroundings. She had always hated deserted Fangirl's Mom's House with its elegant, eager eerie. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel healthy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Kaneki Ken. Kaneki was a brave cute with Loveable Hair and Perfect Cheeks.

Fangirl gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a down to earth, wild, Crysanthemum Tea drinker with Well-Built Hair and Attractive Cheeks. Her friends saw her as a colossal, clever creepy. Once, she had even helped a courageous Hinami Fueguechi recover from a flying accident.

But not even a down to earth person who had once helped a courageous Hinami Fueguechi recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Kaneki had in store today.

The Snow flurried like rampaging Cat, making Fangirl afraid.

As Fangirl stepped outside and Kaneki came closer, she could see the lovely glint in his eye.

Kaneki glared with all the wrath of 8503 arrogant smelly Squirrel. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want a baby."

Fangirl looked back, even more afraid and still fingering the desolate Sketchbook. "Kaneki, please go away..," she replied.

They looked at each other with lonely feelings, like two delightful, determined Dog cooking at a very callous party, which had J-Pop music playing in the background and two patient uncles laughing to the beat.

Suddenly, Kaneki lunged forward and tried to punch Fangirl in the face. Quickly, Fangirl grabbed the desolate Sketchbook and brought it down on Kaneki's skull.

Kaneki's Loveable Hair trembled and his Perfect Cheeks wobbled. He looked calm, his emotions raw like a handsome, helpful Hidden Blade.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Kaneki Ken was dead.

Fangirl McSockinzz went back inside and made herself a nice drink of Crysanthemum Tea.

THE END

((This came out worse than i thought xD))


	4. The Holiday to Extraordinary SpringBreak

Cry aotic is a hopeful Soldier from beautiful Victubia. He leads an adventurous life. However, all that changes when Cry books a summer holiday to extraordinary Spring Break.

At first Cry finds Spring Break very pretty. Then there's the mysterious, admirable Baker, Reader Last Name, who makes him feel confused.

When Reader invites him on a just hang out expedition, Cry begins to realise that Reader is a deeply stingy and funny woman.

Cry knows in his heart that Reader is the woman for him. However, to secure his happiness, Cry must fend off the rude Nurse, Fangirl McSockinzz, who wants to get her claws into Reader.

Using her deadly weapons and a mutual love of Video Games, Cry sets out to snare Reader once and for all. But will the admirable Soldier return his affections?

Praise for The Holiday to Extraordinary Spring Break

"Sizzling hot. I wish a mysterious, admirable Soldier would fall into _my_ life."

\- The Daily Tale

"The dullest summer story ever written. How would deadly weapons and a mutual love of Video Games attract anybody?"

\- Enid Kibbler

"I'm going to rush out and book a just hang out expedition."

\- Hit the Spoof

"I once went to 'extraordinary' Spring Break on holiday but I didn't find it pretty."

\- Zob Gloop

(( omg if they found this i might cry. This is just trash. ))


	5. The Mangled Feet

Mangled feet have been turning up all over 'murica and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a paperclip, and still nobody has a clue who the cowardly killer is.

Master Cry aotic is a smart and lovable psychiatrist with a fondness for feet. He doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the greedy killer.

When his Friend, Late Night Crew, is kidnapped, Master Cryaotic finds himself thrown into the center of the investigation. His only clue is a peculiar teapot.

He enlists the help of a considerate nurse called Reader Last Name.

Can Last Name help Cryaotic overcome his Video Games addiction and find the answers before the cold-blooded killer and his deadly paperclip strike again?

Praise for The Mangled Feet

"Master Cryaotic is the best detective ever. A passion for feet and Video Games is something we all can relate to."

\- The Daily Tale

"About as scary as a minute ant, but _The Mangled Feet_ does deliver an important message about the dangers of a paperclip."

\- Enid Kibbler

"As always, a considerate nurse makes the best sidekick."

\- Hit the Spoof

"I could do better."

\- Zob Gloop

((Again, this is just trash.))


End file.
